


[HTF]當愛消散於空中，覺軍

by LamC3333



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamC3333/pseuds/LamC3333
Summary: -好久沒寫這對了。2年左右了吧-OOC
Relationships: Fliqpy x Flippy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	[HTF]當愛消散於空中，覺軍

Fliqpy x Flippy

「為什麼你總是破壞一切。」

「我所珍惜的朋友和生活。」

「為什麼你會存在…」

*

Fliqpy知道Flippy一直都不喜歡他，不想承認他的存在。但他是他的另一面，他跟他是無法分離的。

但知道不等於能接受。

他知道Flippy有去找過醫生去治療，但Fliqpy的存在不是病啊。他代表了Flippy的一切黑暗面，他是他的悔恨的化身；是暴虐的代表；是欲望的證明。

面對對方如此直接的質問，Fliqpy覺得不爽，十分的不爽。

『這就是你想問的？』

『難得主動找我卻質問我這種事情？』

Fliqpy一向懶於解釋，行動就是一切，但此時此刻面對的是Flippy，他有點控制不住自己的憤怒而反質問Flippy，並拿出藏於身上的軍刀刺向Flippy。

這不是他們之間第一次打架。即是Flippy是那個在所有人心中的好好先生，溫柔的青年。但這一切都不能否定他曾經是一個軍人的事實，不能否定他所受過的訓練與戰爭。

兩個出色的軍人把屋子的一切能用的都好好運用，把平時毫無殺傷力的物品化作致命的武器去致對方於死地。

*

『如果不是我你能在場戰爭活下來嗎？！』

『沒有人能否定我的存在！你也不行！』

Fliqpy的話比他手上的任何武器更能傷害Flippy，那場因他的失誤而死去的兩名戰友的戰爭，是他心中一道無法瘉合的傷口。

現在卻被Fliqpy再一次提起，活生生的被對方徒手撕開傷口。

受到Fliqpy言語影響的Flippy手上的動作不禁一頓，而對方很好地把握這個時機，把Flippy撲倒在地，一手禁固住對方的雙手，另一手則隨意撿起在地上的玻璃抵在對方的大動脈。

「…我只是想好好地生活…平靜的…快樂的……」

「但為什麼…你要一次又一次破壞…？」

『這個鬼地方殺了人又沒關係啊？！反正明天又會若無其實地出現！』

『你在拒絕什麼！怕什麼！？』

是的，當初剛來到這裡時就一直覺得很奇怪。小小的城市，就只有那麼些人，每天會發生很多奇怪的死亡事項，但當天死去的人第二天又會出現。

這是一個每天都充滿死亡的城市。每個人都知道，但每個人都在假裝自己什麼都不明白。

死亡的記憶是存在的，疼痛是真實的，即使第二天會再一次「平安無事」地出現，但還是會害怕。

朋友們恐懼的眼神不是Flippy想要的。

「我想要的…你不懂…」

當Flippy說出這句話的時候，他覺得好像有一瞬間看到Fliqpy露出了受傷的表情。

『You win.』

當我被你所否定的時候，這場鬥爭我早已慘敗。

==================END (TBC?

突然發現這草稿，可是已經找不回當初寫的時候的思緒了_(:3」<)_

抱歉爛尾了(跪


End file.
